neptuniafandomcom-20200222-history
Uzume Tennouboshi
Uzume Tennouboshi, also known as Orange Heart, is a Console Patron Unit (CPU) in Megadimension Neptunia VII. A dreamer girl who fights alone in a spirited way in order to save the Zero Dimension. She appears to be a tomboy in her human form, but in her Goddess form, she is much girlier. She represents the Sega Dreamcast. Profile Uzume Tennouboshi Appearance Uzume is a fair-skinned girl with red-orange eyes and long, sanguine hair worn in pigtails located near the bottom of her head, held by hair that has been knotted. It has a few black clasps and a pink gradience nearing the bottom. She wears a very small black tube top under an opened white jacket with a bright orange, black, and white tie. She also wears a pair of pleated shorts worn with a pair of thin black suspenders, and open to reveal her orange underwear, and also black fingerless gloves over a pair of orange and black sleeves, matching socks, black shoes and a pair of black leg warmers with buttons on them. Personality She is blunt, but deep in she is loyal and passionate. Her words and deeds are strong-minded, but she also has an intense daydreamer side, which is possibly a reference to the fact that she respresents the Sega Dreamcast. Her voice becomes higher and higher during the transition from reality to daydream. Orange Heart Appearance As Orange Heart, Uzume keeps her long red hair, but it becomes light orange and at the base, is looped in a loose circle, resembling a ribbon, while the rest of the hair runs loose. The hair surrounding her face elongates and her eyes become light blue. She gains a white-themed outfit with accenting of orange and blue. Personality Her personality is a complete change from her spirited and her blunt personality before the transformation, she changes to the soft personality of the "Honya system". She calls the enemy monsters "Doggie" and seems to lack tension by going at her own pace, but at the core she's really serious. Relationships Main Article: Uzume Tennouboshi/Relationships Story Gameplay Main Article: Uzume Tennouboshi/Gameplay Equipment *Weapon/Victory II/Uzume Tennouboshi *Costume/Victory II/Uzume Tennouboshi *Accessory/Victory II/Uzume Tennouboshi Skills *Command/Combo/Victory II/Uzume Tennouboshi *Command/SP/Victory II/Uzume Tennouboshi *Command/EX Finish/Victory II/Uzume Tennouboshi *Command/EXE Drive/Victory II/Uzume Tennouboshi Other Appearances Games Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth3: V Generation Uzume is included in the Scout Pack DLC for Stella's ☆ Dungeon. Geki Jigen Tag Blanc + Neptune VS Zombie Gundan Main Article: Uzume Tennouboshi/Geki Jigen Tag Blanc Cho Jigen Taisen Neptune VS Sega Hard Girls Yume no Gattai Special Main Article: Uzume Tennouboshi/VS Sega Hard Girls Videos VII skills= |-| B+NvZ Sample= |-| Etymology Uzume's last name, Tennouboshi (天王星, lit. Uranus) is a reference to Sega Uranus; a possibly unused Sega console codename. Orange Heart's name is inspired by the orange swirl on the Sega Dreamcast. Quotes Main Article: Uzume Tennouboshi/Quotes Trivia *Aside from Rei Ryghts, Uzume Tennouboshi is the only CPU to have a last name. *She refers to herself using "Ore" (俺), which means "I/me", that is normally used by young adult males, as opposed to "Watashi" (私), which also means "I/me", but is used by both genders alike. Judging by her voice and speech, Uzume Tennouboshi can be considered a tomboy. **However, in her HDD form, she refers to herself using "Watashi" instead of "Ore." Orange Heart can be considered as a girly girl. Both forms are considered as polar opposite personalities. **Oddly, when she is in her "daydreamer side" of her human form, she refers to herself in the third-person. As Orange Heart, she also refers to herself in third-person ("Uzume") more often than using "Watashi". *In one of the side events, it is revealed that Uzume does not like mushrooms. *Like her fellow CPUs of Planeptune, Neptune and Plutia, Uzume's character changes drastically after transforming. However, unlike her two colleagues, Uzume becomes softer and playful, while Neptune and Plutia become tougher and more mature. *She is the only CPU whose voice becomes higher rather than deeper after transforming. **Except that this also did happen to Noire in the first two main games and Re;Birth2. *Her SeHa Girls counterpart is Dreamcast. *Her partner Umio is the personafication of the virtual pet game Seaman, which was originally released on the console that Uzume personifies, the Sega Dreamcast. *One of her main themes is about positive dreams and good dreaming, which is a reference to the console she represents. Navigation Category:Uzume Tennouboshi Category:Female Characters Category:Characters Category:Goddesses Category:CPUs Category:Zero Dimension Residents Category:Megadimension Neptunia VII Characters